superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 12 (1980-1981)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Robert Myhrum * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: David Axlerod, Chris Cerf, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, John Glines, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Thad Mumford, Phillip Namonworth, Luis Santeiro, Ray Sipherd, Peter Swet * Associate Producer: Bob Glover * Cast: ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Mr. Hooper - Will Lee ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alaina Reed ** Buffy - Buffy Sainte-Marie ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Michael Earl Davis, Karen Prell, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Bryant Young * Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox with Edward G. Christie, Cheryl Blalock * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Mari Kaestle * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Director: Emily Squires * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Don Sheffield * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Assistant to the Producer: Cathi Rosenberg * Production Coordinator: Arlene Sherman * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Diane Mitchell, Danette Morganelli, Lynn Roberge, Rob Gardner, Cheryl Ann Jung * Film Editors: Mike Breddan, Joel Appel * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Unit Manager: Ruth Scovill * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: David M. Clark, William Knight * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Louis J. Bruno * Video: Bryan Keen * Camera: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Dave Kinney, Joe Lo-Rè * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Ron Procaccio * Make-Up: Michael Gemelli * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Director of Research: Lewis J. Bernstein, PhD * Assistant Director of Research: Leona Schauble * Researchers: Maria Rosa Alvarez, Pamela Patrick, Janet Shapiro, Daniel R. Anderson * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Vice Presidents of Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Major funding for this program was provided by a grant from the U.S. Dept. of Education and by Pubic Television Stations. * Additional support was provided by grants from The Ford Foundation and Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © Copyright 1980-1981 Children's Television Workshop * Recorded at Reeves Teletape 81 St. Studio Category:Sesame Street Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max